Guidewires and other elongate medical devices are configured to be placed within conduits and cavities of the body. These devices may be manipulated manually to move or track the devices through tortuous, obstructed, or stenosed passageways. Such maneuvers are oftentimes challenging and require skill and experience. At times, it is impossible to successfully move or track the devices to desired target locations within the body.